


Keep it quiet

by Aces_and_Roses



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aces_and_Roses/pseuds/Aces_and_Roses
Summary: It was entirely Hamid's fault that he was feeling so terrible that morning. Zolf had warned Hamid to stop about four drinks before he had been willing to, but he’d been brushed off (complete with a slurred, “‘m fine, Zolf. I know my lim- limiti- how much I can handle”).





	Keep it quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruelest_month](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/gifts).

> For the prompt: "We're all a little stronger than we think we are."

Zolf awoke to the sound of a pained groan from the bed next to him. Turning his head toward it, he saw Hamid half-sitting up, balanced on one elbow, one hand clutching at his head. He couldn’t help but grin at the sight, against his better judgement. He’d warned Hamid to stop about four drinks before he had been willing to, but he’d been brushed off (complete with a slurred, “‘m fine, Zolf. I know my lim- limiti- how much I can handle”).

“Good morning, sunshine,” he said brightly (or as brightly as he could manage given his own not insignificant hangover-induced headache).

Hamid groaned again, an agonized sound that almost made Zolf feel bad about how funny he was finding the situation. Almost. “Zolf… not so loud. Please, darling.”

Zolf felt himself soften at the endearment, his grin mellowing to a small smile. He sat up, moving over to sit next to Hamid’s slouched form. “How’re you feeling?” he murmured, his hand hovering over Hamid’s shoulder. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Hamid nodded, and Zolf laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, tugging him closer until he was tucked under Zolf’s arm, his head on Zolf’s chest. “Head hurts,” Hamid whined. “Why’d you let me drink so much?”

“I tried to stop you, but I’m no miracle worker. There was only so much I could do.” Zolf stroked up and down Hamid’s arm soothingly. “You weren’t having any of it.”

Hamid shifted to press his face into Zolf’s shoulder, the very image of complete and utter misery. “‘m sorry, love. Should’ve listened.”

Zolf pressed a kiss into Hamid’s hair. “Well, you’ve learned your lesson now, haven’t you?” Hamid hummed an affirmative noise, nuzzling even closer. “You should drink some water. I’ll go grab-.”

“No…” Hamid cut him off. “Hurts… Don’t leave me. I think I might die if you’re not here.”

Zolf chuckled, gently squeezing Hamid’s shoulder before removing his arm. “We’re all a little stronger than we think we are, dear. I’m sure you’ll be able to manage without me for a minute.”

Hamid groaned once more as Zolf pulled away, falling back to the mattress. “Be fast,” he said, muffled as he pressed his face into a pillow.

As Zolf rose from the bed, he leaned down to kiss Hamid’s cheek. “I will.”

By the time Zolf returned with a glass of water, Hamid was asleep once more, curled on his side with the blankets tucked up under his chin. He set the glass down on the table next to the bed, then sat down on the edge. He placed a hand lightly on Hamid’s shoulder, gently shaking him awake. “Glad to see you didn’t die while I was gone,” he whispered as Hamid’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hmm... “he hummed, squinting against the light leaking into the room around the edges of the curtains. “A close thing. ‘m glad you’re back.”

“C’mon, you need to sit up. Have some water.” Hamid made a displeased noise but allowed Zolf to sit him up (despite his obvious unhappiness at losing the warmth provided by the blankets). Zolf grabbed the glass, holding it in front of Hamid until he took it. He drained it in one go, then handed it back for Zolf to put it back on the table. He leaned over, resting his head on Zolf’s shoulder. “Thanks, darling.”

Zolf tipped his head until it rested on top of Hamid’s. “Anytime.”

“Hopefully not anytime soon,” Hamid chuckled, even as he winced slightly at the noise. “How are you feeling? I seem to remember you doing an admirable job of matching me drink for drink.”

Zolf hummed a noncommittal noise. “Bit of a headache. Not nearly as bad as you, though.”

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, simply appreciating each other’s presence. When Hamid finally broke the silence, it was with an almost inaudible whisper. “Do we have anything that desperately needs doing today?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so, no. Why?”

Hamid started scooting backwards on the bed, shifting away from the edge and pulling Zolf along with him. “Let’s go back to bed, then.”

Zolf couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he let Hamid lay them both down, both on their sides, Hamid’s back to Zolf’s front with Zolf’s arm resting across Hamid’s waist. “Hamid?” he murmured, soft and quiet.

“Yeah, Zolf?”

“Love you.”

Hamid adjusted his arm so he could hold Zolf’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Love you, too, Zolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at redactedquill if anyone wants to hit me up with prompts or anything


End file.
